Never Leave You
by Leper Gnome
Summary: It's Mandy's final hour, and, like always, Billy won't leave her alone. BillyMandy


Okay…. I just wanted to write this because I was in a bit of a gloomy mood for some reason…. So, in this, Billy and Mandy are around 16…. I'm not entirely sure why Mandy's dying, but whatever happened, I'm assuming it was rather violent. Billy got out of it, though. So…here it is. Enjoy, or whatever.

**Never Leave You**

"Billy…I'm probably not going to make it….You have to go."

"But….But Mandy! You can't go! Not right now, not like this!" Billy whispered, his voice thick with tears, his hand gripping the teenaged girl's bloodied one tightly.

"Billy, relax. If it really means that much to you—"

"Of course it does!" Billy interrupted, almost angrily.

"…Okay, it clearly means a lot to you. You can always get Grim to take you to Hell to see me."

"…You really think you're going down there?" Billy asked, his mild stupidity kicking in once again for a moment as he missed the point of Mandy's statement.

"Of course, stupid." Mandy's tone was nonchalant, her face expressionless, just as if she wasn't about to die a premature death.

Billy thought for a moment before his emotions caught up with him again. "But Mandy! I don't…you can't leave me! I can go see you, but…if you're dead, then…" He paused, then continued, his voice hushed, loving. "…we can't be…together."

Mandy blinked. "Billy," she sighed, almost exasperatedly, "you're making this a lot harder than it needs to be. If you'd just leave, then I wouldn't have these disgusting emotions clouding what's left of my mind. So leave, before I hand you a fate similar to mine."

"…We can be together if I die, too…." Billy either hadn't been listening to the blonde limp in his arms, or he hadn't taken her threat seriously. If his statement had been any other, Mandy would have been annoyed at been ignored or underestimated, even in her state, but what he said had her slightly alarmed, although she thought quickly to cover it with another threat.

"Billy, don't you dare kill yourself for me. If you do, I will hurt you so badly, you'd wish you were mortal again so you could die and end the pain. Now go."

"…Mandy…." Billy's tone was quieter than before, and Mandy could just barely hear him over the light rain. It surprised her just how much her redheaded friend had changed over the past six years. Now he was more of the class clown than class idiot, and he had his bright moments now and then. He'd become more liked among their classmates as well, and once Mindy had asked him out(complete with the twirling of her hair and the fluttery eyelashes), but he'd politely turned her down. It had puzzled Mandy, but she'd dismissed it. _Well, now I know why_, she thought dryly as Billy gazed at her as if she was a goddess, he her most devoted worshipper. He then shook his head 'no' as a response to her command. "I'm not leaving you until you die."

"Billy…." Mandy was slipping, and Billy could tell by the distress in her eyes. Had she not been dying, she wouldn't have dared let such emotions show in her dark brown, almost black eyes. But, once again, she was slipping and letting go of her emotions, damning the consequences. _What consequences?_ she thought, inwardly chuckling. _It's just Billy. _But she bit her bottom lip in an effort not to cry. "Please, just go."

"No."

"Billy…!"

"No! I'm not leaving you, dammit!" he cried angrily, his grip on her hand tightening. Then he spoke again, softer this time. "…I wish I never had to leave you…." He buried his face in her matted blonde hair, sobbing gently. She was surprised, but made no move to push him away.

"Billy…why won't you go…?"

"Because, I…I love you, Mandy."

Mandy's eyes widened. She had known he loved her; it had become clear a few minutes ago. But it was entirely different to hear him say it, so sincerely. It brought up a feeling that she had rarely felt before, though always only with Billy and she had always hid it(more like locked in it a heavy cage and threw away the key): happiness. Pure happiness. She couldn't be bothered to hide it now(since she was, you know, slipping), however, and she wrapped her free arm around his shoulders as tightly as her heavily injured body would allow in a hug. Billy put his free hand on her midback to support her. After a few minutes, though, she felt drained, and knew why. "Billy…I'm going soon."

Billy knew what she meant, and was sad to hear it, but knew he had to accept it. He nodded and pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. He then kissed her lightly on the lips, and it lasted a second before he pulled away, but she wouldn't have that. She pulled him back and kissed him firmly, and he was utterly surprised at first before he relaxed. After a half a minute, she pulled back and left him with a dazed smile on his face. She smiled a little before wincing at the sudden pain she felt indicating it was time to go.

"Visit often," she whispered, almost as if she was simply moving to a different part of town and they were saying their goodbyes. He nodded sadly. "Don't stop being an idiot." He smirked at that, and nodded again. Her eyes slipped closed, her grip on him slackened, and she fell limp in his arms. And, with her final breath, she whispered two words: _"Love you."_

**Termino**

Wow…this is the saddest thing I've ever written. But all my gloominess has been vented, to that's good. xP They both seem OOC to me, but I did give explanation for that, so I'm not entirely sure….Read and review with any questions, comments, constructive criticism, or anything else!


End file.
